


Sound of Blood

by unsettled



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not afraid of Hani, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Blood

There may be nothing to be afraid of – and he's not afraid, not really, not really.

He's certainly not afraid of _Hani_. How could he possibly? Hani's the one who's taken such care to ensure he's safe, ensure he remains safe, Hani's the one who warns him and helps him and kisses him too gentle.

He's not afraid of Hani, no.

But of the beasts – the men – that prowl around the edges of the light, the people whose breaths are stinking of rotting blood and stagnant water, the people whose eyes are too bright and sharp and judging him for his taste and his size and how many meals they might get out of him…

He's scared that one day Hani will leave, will leave him chained to the bed and _not come back._


End file.
